Квесты
Квесты 1. An Old Man's Revenge / Месть старика. Hello Traveler! You look like someone who could handle yourself in a fight. I wonder if you'd be interested in hunting down and killing an old foe of mine? His name is Buffbeard. Along time ago we went into business together, and agreed to share the loot we obtained in our travels. However, one night Buffbeard betrayed me and stole my share of the treasure. He even stole my ring! I'm fairly sure he still wears it. Bring me my ring as proof of his death and I will reward you with this old cloak of mine. It is especially well made, and will help you out if you are the stealthy type. Приветствую тебя, мореплаватель! Ты выглядишь, как человек который может постоять за себя в драке. Возможно тебя заинтересует одно дельце. Мне нужна помощь в поимке и убийстве одного моего старого заклятого врага. Его зовут Баффбирд(Buffbeard). Давным давно у нас с ним с был общий... гм... бизнес. После того, как мы честно поровну поделили награбленное, в одну прекрасную ночь Баффбирд предал меня и стащил мою долю сокровищ. Он даже украл мое кольцо! Я точно уверен, что он до сих пор носит его на руке. Принеси мне это кольцо, в качестве доказательства его смерти, и тогда я подарю тебе этот Старый плащ рудокопа (old cloak of mine). Он отлично скроен, и пригодится тебе, если ты любишь передвигаться бесшумно. Требуется: Старое потёртое кольцо (Old Worn Ring). Награда: Плащ ассасина (Assasin's Cloack) 2. A Hard Find / Трудный поиск I don't know if you be the gatherin' type or not. Let me look at ye... Mmm... Hmm... I see me some GATHERIN' HANDS! Ye been gathern' ye some logs, haven't ya? Mmm... Hmm... Can't resist, can ya? Hard to pass up, they are. "Specially them hardwood logs. Hard to spot they are, but to a trained eye, they pop out like a bald pirate on a hairy hill... Hmm... Ehh, nevermind. I never was too good at them simple-mabobs. Anywhosers, I get meself all in ruffle everytime I see me a hardwood log layin' there. I can't pass 'er up. Now I be sittin' here with me an over-abundance. I don't want to be burnin' them for firewood. I'd rather be usin' regular logs for that. I'll make ye a deal. I'll give ye a whole stack of five hardwood logs if ye bring me thirty of them regular logs. (труднопереводимый жаргон ниггерских гетто) Я не знаю кто ты, жидяра или нет. Дай посмотреть на тя ... м-м-м... хм-м-м.... Я вижу ЗАГРЕБУЩИЕ РУКИ! Ты же собирал бревна, да? Мм-м-м... хм-м-м.... не можешь сопротивляться, да? (Эту фразу не понял, но переводится примерно: трудно противиться им) "Особенно твердое дерево. Найти их трудно, но для натренированного глаза их найти все равно что лысого пирата на волосатом (скорее всего зеленом) холме... хм... Эх, забудь. Я не достаточно хорош для этой работы (А у вас есть вариант что такое Mabobs?!). В любом случае, меня охватывает досада, когда все эти бревна вокруг просто лежат. Я не могу их не подобрать. Теперь я буду сидеть с этим перегрузом. Я не хочу видеть что они сгорят! Я лучше буду использовать обычные бревна для этого. Давай заключим сделку : я даю тебе 5 твердого дерева за то что бы ты дал мне 30 обычных бревен. (очень труднопереводимый жаргон) Требуется: 30 простых бревен. Награда: 5 бревен твердой породы (Hardwood Logs) 3. The Catch of a Lifetime / Супер Улов Hello there Traveler! You wouldn't be interested in helping out an old fisherman would ya? I've been fishing these parts for years and I can't ever seem to catch the elusive fish known as the Dragonfish. I've built up quite a fish collection, but I'd really like to add one more to it. If you happen to catch this Dragonfish and bring it to me, I'd be happy to give you nay old fishing pole. Oh! And by the way, the Dragonfish has been rumored to mainly stay in the deepest parts of the ocean. That might help set you on the right path. Привет тебе, путешественник. Не мог бы ты помочь старому рыбаку? За свою долгую жизнь я выловил из моря всё что только можно, но только одна рыба никак не поддавалась мне, - это неуловимая Драконовая Рыба (Dragonfish). Я собрал огромную коллекцию рыб, и мне ужасно хочется добавить к ней последний экземпляр. Если у тебя получится выловить эту рыбку, принеси её мне и я отдам тебе свою старую удачливую удочку. Кстати, пока не забыл, Dragonfish, по слухам, водится в самых глубоких частях океана. Это может помочь тебе при выборе правильного пути её вылова. Требуется: поймать и принести DragonFish. Награда: Long John's Fishing Pole ( +10 к рыбалке) 4. The Loony Light / Психоделический свет Greetings my future acquaintance! Hath thou lost thine light? I certainly hope not. For when the darkness falls, none of us will see! Not those with eyes like yours at least. But do not fear! I have the very thing you need. All our eyes will be bright again. But first you must face the darkness that blocks your path. Open the door to the home that is night and walk in without taking off your shoes! As you enter the blind abyss, could you gather use some items? I require a spider silk, three night vigor flowers, and five moonrock are shards. Bring me those only at night, and I will show you the light. Приветствую тебя мой будущий лучший друг! Ты потерял свет? Я верю что нет. Когда тьма наступает, никто из нас не будет этого видеть! Во всяком случае не твои глаза. Но не бойся! У меня есть вещь которая тебе может помочь. Твои глаза будут светлы вновь. Но сперва тебе надо встретиться с темнотой, которая блокирует твой путь. Открой дверь дома этой ночью и войди туда без снятий ботинок! Как только ты войдешь в слепое безумие сможешь ли ты собрать эти вещи? Мне нужен шелк паука (паутина) три ночных цветка и пять осколков лунного камня. Принеси мне эти вещи только ночью, и я покажу тебе свет. Требуется: принести ночью торговцу 1шт паутины(Spider Silk), 3 ночных цветка(NightVigor Flower), 5 лунных камней (Moonrock). Награда: Лампа, освещающая путь. (Лампа - дальнобойный и узконаправленный источник света, в то время как факел больше работает по площадям) 5. An Upper Bloom / Высокогорный Цветок Mmm...hmmm... Greetings, friend. Would you be interested in purchasing anything from my wares? Oh, also, I have a special task for you if you are willing. You see, in my younger days, I was a great explorer. I explored every island in these parts thrice over, and I got particularly good at climbing to the top of the mountainous islands. Not only did I enjoy the view, there is a special type of flower that grows up high. This flower does wonders for your muscles when prepared properly. I am getting weaker as the years roll by, and I could do with a fresh batch of these flowers. The problem is, I am not the climber that I used to be. Bring me ten of these flowers and I will reward you with my old climbing boots. The flowers are orange in color. Look for them in the highest peaks. Приветствую, друг! Интересует что-нибудь из моих товаров? У меня есть для вас задание, если хотите. В годы своей юности я был страстным исследователем. В этой части архипелага я облазил каждый островок по нескольку раз. Особенно я любил залезать на вершину гористых островов. Помимо того, что оттуда открывается великолепный вид, там еще растёт один очень редкий цветок. Зелье, сваренное из этого цветка творит просто чудеса с твоими мышцами, дарую тебе прилив сил. Я бы и сам сходил, но с годами я становлюсь все более дряхлым и уже не могу забираться на такую высоту. Принеси мне 10 таких цветков и я отдам тебе свои старые альпинистские ботинки. Цветы имеют оранжевый цвет и растут на самых-самых высоких вершинах. Требуется: 10 оранжевых цветков, растущих на вершинах. Награда: Ботинки Альпиниста / Climbing Boots 6. Shark Soup / Суп из акулы Hello there! You wouldn't happen to have caught a shark recently have you? I've been trying to perfect this recipe for a lovely tasting soup, but I'm in need of some shark meat. If you catch a shark in your travels, do you think you could bring it to me? I just know this will be my best soup yet! I've been trying to catch one myself with my new lure. It's supposed to be good for those deep-sea fish, but I haven't had any luck with at. You can have the lure if you bring me a shark. Приветствую! Вам последнее время, случаем, не попадалась акула? Я тут пытаюсь улучшить рецепт своего обалденного мега-супа. Но мне нужен последний секретный ингридиент - филе акулы. Если вы в своих путешествиях поймаете вдруг акулу, то не могли бы вы принести ее ко мне? Я уверен, это будет мой самый лучший суп! Я пытался ловить акулу с помощью своей новой крутой приманки,она отлично подходит для глубоководных рыб, но мне не повезло, так как нужно ловить далеко от берега, в открытом море. Я дам вам приманку, если вы принесёте мне акулу. Требуется: Акула, пойманная на удочку в открытом море. Награда: 4% приманка "Spinning Bucktail Lure" Квест бесконечный, поэтому всех пойманных акул несите этому торгашу. 7. A Better Brew / Лучшее пойло Hello Traveler. If you are interested, I have a task for you. Here recently I've been encountering some less than pleasant pirates in my shop. They often steal my things and harass me as they pillage my island. I've come up with an idea to get them back. I'm going to poison some rum and sell it to them. To do this however, I need three spider fangs. I can use a little bit of the poison to make an amulet for you that will help you to build up an immunity to te poison. Привет путешественник. Если интересно, то у меня есть для вас задачка. На этом острове мне постоянно приходится иметь дело с некоторыми не очень приятными личностями. Я имею ввиду пиратов. Они частенько совершают набеги на мой остров и грабят мой магазин. Я придумал план, чтобы забрать обратно то, что по праву принадлежит мне. Я собираюсь отравить бутылку рома и оставить её на видном месте. Но для этого, мне потребуется три ядовитых паучьих жвала. Заодно я смогу использовать эти жвала, чтобы сделать вам амулет, который даст некоторую защиту от яда. Требуется: Три ядовитых жвала пауков. Награда: Spider Poison Amulet (+10 resistance to poison) 8. The Spider Queen / Королева пауков Hello Traveler! I wonder if you can help me? You see, I'm an alchemist and I'm working on creating a new batch of strong poisons to sell to some... ahem.. clients. However, to make this I'm in need of fang from the The Spider Queen herself. This will be no easy task, as she is a fierce foe. However, if you manage to obtain the eye and bring it to me, I will be able to make it worth your while. Привет путешественник, можете мне помочь? Видите ли, я по роду своей деятельности алхимик, и сейчас работаю над созданием новой партии сильнейшего яда, для некоторых своих... хм .. клиентов... Однако, чтобы сделать этот яд мне нужны жвалы огромного паука, точнее самки, так называемой королевы пауков. Это будет нелегкой задачей, так как она является очень сильным врагом в бою. Тем не менее, если вам удастся получить ее жвалы и принести мне, то я хорошо отблагодарю вас. Требуется: Ядовитые зубы королевы (The Queen's Fang). Награда: Ядовитый Лук (Bow of Poison) 9. The Dark Deer / Черный олень Are you plagued with the inability to sneak around properly at night? Well you've come to the right merchant! It just no happens I am an expert in the ancient art of hood crafting. For the steal price of just 99 gold, I will custom craft one just for you! Let me just grab... Uh oh. We have a problem, my friend. I'm fresh out of black deer pelts. I'd hunt for them myself, but, you see, I have a wee case of arachnophobia, and black deer are generally only active at night along with... *the merchant shudders*. Anyway, I'll cut you a deal if you can supply your own black deer pelt. Half price! Only 49 gold for your very own custom crafted black hood! Требуется: шкура чёрного оленя. Награда: Черный капюшон / Black Hood 10. The Voyager's Maiden / Дева путешественника Требуется: 100 дерева, 20 хардвуда, 5 железа, 7 хардстоунов, 20 ткани, 500 монет. Награда: The Maiden, она же Крылатая Морская Дева или проще говоря Сирена - огромный трехмачтовый корабль. 11. Квест на постройку Ладьи (Pardon Pusher) Для начала найти книгу чертежей (blueprints) Pardon Pusher, потом убить четырёх боссов-капитанов (см. раздел Враги) и снять с их трупов 4 ящика с частями для постройки корабля - корпус, парус, штурвал и руль. В результате, в режиме крафта можно создать двухмачтовый корабль ладью (см. Виды водного транспорта) 12. Квест на вызов голема - тёмного стража. Найти остров со старыми руинами и статуями. Найти на этом острове алтарь жертвоприношений (не путать с саркофагом) Вокруг алтаря обычно 6 колонн. Положить на алтарь сердце обычного голема, проткнуть сердце древним церемониальным кинжалом (встречается в саркофагах), посмотреть на призыв чёрного голема с горящими глазами, убить этого голема, не забыть забрать с трупа древнее ядро и ожерелье горящих глаз. Всё, квест выполнен. 13. Квест на поиски сокровища. Hello Traveler. I wonder if l could talk you into helping an old treasure hunter out? Rumor has it that this Island contains a treasure buried somewhere. Ive been searching for a while now but havent found anything. If you would be willing to help me search, I'll reward you for your time should you bring the treasure back to me. Требуется: Отрыть лопатой на острове сокровище(небольшой холмик с крестиком из черных камешков) и доставить его охотнику за сокровищами. Награда: Ключ скелета. Открывает любой сундук, и имеет 20% шанс не исчезнуть после открытия